Such a cable structure is particularly advantageous since it makes it possible to avoid the use of a reinforcement zone surrounding the tube and the use of an external protective sheath surrounding or incorporating said reinforcement zone as is known in cables of conventional structure, thus making it possible, for given fiber capacity, to obtain a cable of smaller diameter and lighter weight than cables of conventional structure.
In addition, this structure provides easier access to the optical fibers or optical fiber ribbons received inside the tube, in particular for the purpose of making splices.